Historically, mouth-cleaning devices have typically been individually divided separately into toothbrushes, tongue scrapers, floss, and picks. These individual devices have to be carried together separately while traveling. In regards to cleaning the tongue, one of the most unsanitary parts of the body, one must use a tongue cleaner. This tongue cleaner has historically been formed to be the size of a standard toothbrush, wherein an end portion having a scraper is connected to a long handle portion for manipulating the scraper. Additionally, this conventional tongue-cleaning device contains a scraper that may include abrasive surfaces, rubber fingers, plastic ribs, or other similar cleaning items having various shapes and forms intended to clean the surface portion of a tongue. Other previous embodiments include a U-shaped plate or other flat plate scrapers securely connected to a handle. All of these embodiments contain a scraper surface that is perpendicular to the longitudinal line of the handle of the device, thus causing the device to be awkward and cumbersome for travel. Moreover, in all instances the tongue-cleaning devices are bulky, not easily transported, and may take a long time to clean the surface of the tongue. The conventional construction is bulky and usually the size of a standard toothbrush. Furthermore, carrying a separate toothbrush, tongue scraper, floss, and pick can be cumbersome and not convenient. This would take up a lot of space in a woman's purse or man's pocket, for travel. Thus, when a person is on the go or traveling it is difficult to have all the necessary equipment to clean the mouth.